New leaf
by xXLollipopGalXx
Summary: There have been high energon readings and transformers sightings on earth. After six months of stay on cybertron, Optimus and his team return to earth to investigate. As they uncover the mystery that lies ahead of them, they meet new allies, and new foes. TFA Universe.Rated T for suggestive themes, violence, infrequent use of strong language. I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OCs AND STORY
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

**A/N: Hi! So this is my first story on fanfiction. I'm a beginner so there might be some mistakes and other weird stuff. So if you find anything unnerving, please PM me you complains. Thoughts are in** _italics_**.**

_xXLollipopGalXx_

Silence and tranquility. Something Optimus prime has not gotten in a long time. Although it was exactly six months since his battle against Megatron and the Omega Supreme clones, it still felt like yesterday to him. Of course, this was not surprising since he and his team have become celebrities, chased around by camera bots non-stop. Of course, this is not surprising, they did capture Megatron, the Decepticon leader, the greatest event in the whole of cybertron. The so called 'freedom fight' and a coulpe of other Decepticons sent to the stocade and are now constantly guarded under high security alert. Meanwhile, Ultra Magnus slowly but fully recovered from Shockwave's attack. Omega supreme was currently being repaired on cybertron, after is last battle. Optimus was to be granted full reinstatement in the elite guard, after completing the training him and his team has been offered. But they refused the offer for the time being. There have recently been high energon readings on earth. So team earth (a code name given to them) volunteered to investigate since they were already familiar with the planet and it's inhabitants.  
Right now, they were entering earth's orbit in the Omega Sentinel temporary given to them.  
Optimus was admiring earth's solar system, enjoying the calm atmosphere that he missed. His mind back to his team and how excited they were to get back to Earth. Especially Jazz and Arcee, who recently joined the team. The two were intrigued by the descriptions Sari gave them about this unfamiliar planet. Arcee and Ratchet have been in a relationship for the past six mega-cycles spent on cybertron. Jazz joined the team on Ultra Magnus's request to replace...Prowl. The cyber-ninja sacrificed his part to save Detroit and probably the whole world. The whole team has been very depressed since his death, especially Optimus. The young Prime felt very guilty, although it was not his fault.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang coming from the rec-room. With a sigh and a final glance outside the window, he left to see what the commotion was.

In the rec room, everyone went about their casual routes. Ratchet was chatting with Arcee, Jazz meditating, Sari (trying to) arm wrestling Bulkhead, and Bumblebee lounging in the couch playing video games.

"What was that noise?" Optimus asked with slight concern.

"Relax boss bot, it's just Sari and Bulk'," Bumblebee pointed over his shoulder to Sari and bulkhead, as Sari lost the already the third time.

"That's not fair Bulkhead! You know I'm a first timer, but you try too hard. Ease it up a little will you?" Sari whined as she rubbed her abused arm.

"Uh...Sari, I was not trying at all," Bulkhead stated. "My hand was on the floor the whole time..."

"Oh," the red haired blinked. "Sorry. I guess I'm the one who should try harder."

"Yes!" 'Bee suddenly exclaimed, making everyone jump. "Level 34, high-score 4793, sweet."

"Will you keep it down! I'm talking here," Ratchet irritably shouted over his shoulder.

"Whoa, what got up your tailpipe today?" the yellow mech joked, fully focused on the TV screen.

"Bumblebee, be nice! You are quite young for words like that!" Arcee frowned.

"Yeah Bumster," Jazz nodded. "Yo should really watch ya mouth these days."

"Hey, it was only a joke. I didn't mean it," 'Bee rose his servos up in defense. He then winked at Sari, making her giggle.

"Alright everyone, I have a short announcement to make, so may I have your attention please," Optimus said. Instantly, everyone focused on the Prime.

"We are currently in Earth's orbit, and will be landing in couple cycles. Our mission there is to investigate high energon readings on Earth. The readings are mostly located in Detroit, but quite a number are located in different sectors of the planet."

"So we get to travel around the world?" Sari asked.

"Exactly." Optimus nodded.

The group then burst into a quiet chatter, already excited.

"I know this is exciting, but remember, we are here to do serious work, not going on a joy ride from country to country," the red and blue mech added, glancing at Bumblebee. "We must take our time to find out what the Decepticons are up to."

"But in which sector of Earth shall we land?" Arcee asked.

"For the time being, we will stay in Detroit until any of the spotted signatures pop out again." Prime answered.

"Yay, I can't wait to see my Dad. I have missed him to much," Sari squeaked. She had really missed her father. She had never been away from him that long, even when he was captured by Megatron.

"How 'bout some new alt modes? Don't ya think we need a new disguise? Every 'con can recognize us," Jazz suggested.

"Good idea Jazz. I'll ask Teletran 1 to scan us some new alternative modes as soon as we land."

"What about our base, won't we be staying there again?" Bulkhead said.

"Unfortunately no. Our base is no long a secret, which means we can expect a surprise attack any moment."  
Everyone groaned. They shared so many memories at their old base, good and bad ones. They hated leaving it all behind

"So then where will we be staying?"

"My dad got you guys a new place. He said it is exactly like your old one, so you guys could feel at home," Sari smiled.

"That's great Sari. Remind me to thank Professor Sumdac when we meet him. Right so anymore questions? No, good. Let's prepair for landing." With that, Optimus went to his seat.  
Everyone took their seats. Optimus in front, Ratchet on his left side, Jazz on his right, Bumblebee behind Jazz with Sari on his shoulder, Arcee behind Ratchet, and Bulkhead behind Bumblebee.  
It was a bit of a rough ride, but everyone made it ok. Better than last time.

* * *

The Autobots agreed to land on Dinobot, not to cause any anxiety around town. Optimus walked over to the control panel.

"Teletran 1, scan any nearby alternative modes."

"Yeeeeees, I'm scanning them gooooood," the satellite replied.  
The room went silent. Optimus hit the panel, heat rising into his face.

"I really gotta find some time to work on that glitch," Ratchet mumbled.

When the scan was complete, a cylinder like beaker emerged from the ground and open up.

"So, who is first?" Optimus asked.

"I'll go, in case there is another glitch we don't know of," Ratchet said, pushing past Optimus.

Before Optimus could say anything, Ratchet already entered the transformation beaker. After a bright light and a few funny noises, it opened up.  
Ratchet basically looked the same, just had a few changes here and there, like the pulse rate drawing on his shoulder replaced with plus sighs.

"Clear, no harm done," the medic said.

Then one by one, they all went in the get the new alt modes. Bumblebee after Ratchet, then Jazz, Arcee, Bulkhead, and Optimus. They then surveyed themselves. There were bot a lot if changes, mostly new paint jobs. Bumblebee shoulder was now golden, pedes black along with his chest. His arms were both black and gold, with the autobot instigma on the gold paint.  
Bulkhead was the same; he just was dirty green now. Jazz was more muscular, with strong arms and pointed shoulders. He was mostly red. Arcee surprisingly looked more feminine. Her broad legs were gone, replaced by a more sleek design. Her arms and shoulders now had pale pink designs in them. But the most shocking was Optimus. He looked similar to his cybertronian design, but had the black windows on his chest. His shoulder was rounded with blue flames on his upper arms. There was a yellow T-like design in between his driver windows.

"Awesome!" Bumblebee exclaimed.

"That's why I love make overs," Jazz said grinning.

"Nice, you guys look great, love the flames Prime," Sari said.

"Thanks," The red and blue mech replied, proud of himself.

"Let's head the co-ordinates Professor Sumdac sent. It's only a matter of time until the dinobots realize we are here."

With that everyone transformers into their new alt modes and drove through the jungle towards the city.

* * *

Unfortunately, traffic has been a real pain in the aft. After saying on one spot for a whole hour, Ratchet lost it.

"Will you fragges move it? Or do you find this entertaining?" the red medic shouted.

"Hush Ratchet, we have to keep a low profile," Arcee reminded.

"Forget low profile. We can just stand here all day," Bumblebee said transforming. Everyone on the street immediately froze, staring at the yellow mech.

"Heya, you missed us?" 'Bee exclaimed, grinning widely.

The pedestrians then screamed and run for their lives. The remaining ones in their cars quickly somehow reversed.

"What did I say?"

"So much for a warm welcoming." Jazz muttered

"They are afraid of us," Arcee sadly remarked.

"I don't think they like us after what happened last time. I mean, we left without even a proper goodbye," Bulkhead asked.

"Bulkhead is right. Their lives have been endangered, and it's partly our fault. We would have to work harder than ever to regain their trust again," Prime sighed.

"Their lives have been saved by us," Sari muttered quietly, so only Bumblebee could hear.

The rest of the trip was silent, just Ratchet occasionally throwing swears at traffic lights. They arrived to the new base about thirty minutes later. Capt. Fanzone was parked at the main entrance with Prof. Sumdac standing beside. Bumblebee was the first to transform since there was the over excited Sari who was dying to see her father.

"Dad!" Sari exclaimed as she run to Sumdac.

"Oh Sari, my daughter, how I have missed you," Issac said as he hugged his daughter.

"I missed you to daddy," Sari snuggled deeper into her father.

The Prof. turned to Optimus."Optimus Prime, I am very grateful to you and your team for taking care of my Sari."

"It is our pleasure Professor Sumdac. Besides, it was not as hard as you think," the young prime smiled. "Sari has been surprisingly well behaved through the past mega cycles," he added with a chuckle. This was true; Sari has not been as childish as she used to be. She has gained a sense of responsibility, which slightly annoyed Bumblebee.

"Maturity rules," the red haired said with a proud smile, making prime and the rest of the team laugh.

"Hate to break up the reunion, but I ain't got much time, so can we skip this," Fanzone said, coming from behind the old Prof.

"Hello to you to Captain," Optimus said, ignoring the edgy tone.

"Yeah Prime, happy to see you all back. I got some few things to say, and if you don't mind..."

"I guess we would also get going. I'm exhausted," Sari yawned.  
"I'll stop by tomorrow in the morning. Bye"

"See you Sari," the team replied.

Before leaving, Sumdac informed the autobots about a few modifications in their base. It has been installed with a latest form of security system which is equipped with motion and temperature sensors. It also has the ability to detect the faction of a transformer. And also minor upgrades like locks installed into every room, a new plasma TV, and newly painted walls with cleaned windows.

As the team entered their base, they were taken aback by what they saw. The building really did have a design similar to their old one, but it was furnished like a luxurious cybertronian home.

"Not bad huh," Optimus said.

"I could get used to this," Jazz added, slumping into the sofa in front the large plasma TV.

"Arcee, have you picked you room yet?" the red and blue mech turned to Arcee

"Actually, I would like to share a room with Ratchet," Arcee said putting her arm around Ratchet's.

"No problem Arcee. Ratchet, do you have anything to add?"

"Fine with me," the medic answered, the corners of his lip plating twitching.

"So what are we waiting for?" Bumblebee slumped onto the couch next to Jazz. "I bet this thing is smart," 'Bee smiled grabbing the manuel beside him. Only to have it taken away from him.

"Hey, what gives?!" the yellow mech complained.

"Bumblebee, Captain Fanzone can't wait much longer. We better give him our full attention," Bulkhead pointed to the fairly pissed Fanzone.

'Bee pouted, "Fine," he mumbled, clearly not wanting any trouble with the organic

With that, everyone turned to Fanzone, and waited for him begin.

"Alright, I ain't got much time or desire to make one of those long speeches, so let's make this quick. There isn't a lot of new stuff going around here. The usual Angry Archer, Prof. Princess, Nanosec and Slo Mo. But that ain't all." he took out an A3 sized photo that he has been carrying.

"There have been a series of sighting of giant robots of your around town. There're approximately four of these thing, both male and female."

"Where have they been sighted?" Prime asked.

"Mostly on roof tops together, but mostly solo. Faction is unidentified, this is the only prototype we have so far," Capt. added tapping the photo with his finger.  
"One thing for sure is that whatever these things are, they know the city route like the back of their hand, which helps them to escape if being chased by one of ours. They are quick, smart, and have sharp reflexes."

"How can they be so hard to catch if they are the size of a twenty foot building?" Ratchet crossed his arms.

"That a mystery I'm expecting you guy to uncover. Take look at this," Fanzone gestured to the photo. "Now what do you think is wrong with this?"

The Autobots careful examined the photo for a few minutes, then they finally realized.

"It's a fake," Bulkhead said.

"The figure is the size of an average organic, which is far too small for a transformer," Arcee added.

"We thought that to, until we took a test. The results showed it is no fake," the Captain stated. "Plus some reports also mentioned human sized robots. The same guys, just different sizes each time."

"That's impossible, how can a transformer change size at free will?" Jazz stuttered.

"How about witch craft?" Bumblebee shrugged. Everyone rolled their optics.  
"What? I'm just trying to help!"

"We will look into this Captain. Thank you for informing us about this," Optimus said.

"Just doing my job nothing special," Fanzone stood up and walked to the door. "If you find anything new, call me."

The Autobots stood up and escorted the Capt. to the main entrance.

"Oh and if you come across any of those clones, don't fight them on your own, they may be armed." With a goodbye wave, Fanzone sat in his car and drove away.

"Whoa, seem like we got a lot of work to do," Bumblbee said.

"We were only away for 6 mega-cycles and this city is a total mess," Ratchet muttered.

"That maybe, but it's our duty to protect the city no matter what," Prime reminded.

"Don't worry Ratchet. We will still have plenty of time together," Arcee cooed, knowing why Ratchet is complaining.

The two were inseparable on cybertron, Ratchet hoped they would always be that way. He gave is love a meek smile and held her closer, kissing the top of her helm.

"I just hope you are right," he mumbled.

"So, what do ya make out of those other guys?" Jazz asked.

"Maybe they're what are causing the high energy readings," Bulkhead suggested.

"Could be bulkhead," Prime put his hand on his chin.  
"But we still don't have much information about these transformers. They could be autobots or deceptions. I suggest we start patrols tomorrow "

"So since we are gonna be working extra hard from tomorrow , can we have fun now?" Bumblebee whined.

"You are right Bumblebee, it's been a long day, we all need to rest for tomorrow," the red and blue mech nodded.

"Last one on the couch is a rotten egg," Bumblebee exclaimed and rush out of the room. Everyone laughed at this and followed the yellow speed racer.

Jazz turned to Optimus,"You comin'n boss bot?"

"I'm gonna call it a night, tell everyone to choose their new room, and wish them good night for me," Optimus replied.

"Sure boss bot. See ya tomorrow."

"Good night Jazz."

* * *

Optimus chose the room on the far end of the corridor which led to the other ones. He sat on his berth, and carefully reexamined the unidentified figure. The more he looked the more it looked like an autobot he once knew  
_Could it be..._ the mech wondered. He glanced at the photo once more.  
_No, that would be impossible. It's just my imagination_ he sighed, putting the picture next to his berth.  
_If only it wasn't_, he wished to himself as he slowly fell into deep stasis, hanging on to the thought.

Meanwhile, across the city, a green and purple femme stood on a roof top.

"So, decided to come back didn't you?" Slipstream said out loud.

"To bad soon you will wish you would not have."

She transformers and flew into the black night, not leaving a trace of here presence there.


	2. Chapter 2: Encounter

**Alright! I'm back with a new chapter! Some new has showed up! Enjoy**

It's been four days since Team Earth had moved into their new base. Everyone quickly got used to it, and kinda liked it more than their first. It was more modern and better looking after all. The door locks gave them all the sense of privacy that they didn't really have before. Bumblebee couldn't care less about that. He was interested in the plasma.

"This thing has twice as much channels as we had before," the yellow and black mech said, switching from channel to channel randomly.

"Hey Bumster, aren't you suppose on patrol by now? Jazz ridged an optic behind his visor.

"I'm gonna skip today, I'm tired. Besides, it's getting late. Sari will be here in two hours. Besides, I'm tired," Bumblebee said.

Sari was coming over for a sleepover. There had been this new game that came out recently. The two have planned to play it today.

Jazz walked over to him, grabbed the remote and switched the TV off.

"Hey, what was that for?" Bumblebee complained, trying to take the remote from Jazz who was holding it over his head.

"Look Bumblebee, there is lots of stuff going on here. Some criminals are out in the street, rubbing people like nobody's business, unidentified transformers, most likely decepticons, roaming the city, probably up to no good. And all that is asked from you is to just go on your daily three cycle patrol shift, and you sit there, say you are tired. And that's after sitting on the couch for the whole day, watching movies and playing video games. Does that seem cool to you?" Jazz shot back towering over the other mech, throwing the remote onto a different couch on his left.

This surprised Bumblebee. Jazz was known for his great tolerance. Especially towards Sentinel Prime.

"I guess not," 'Bee answered, hanging his head, ashamed.

Jazz sighed. "There is a different time for everything Bumblebee. A time to have fun, and a time to work. You can't have an endless party all your life. You have duties and responsibilities to obey.

Bumblebee looked away from the white mech.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely.

The ninja looked down at the yellow and black mech.

"Yeah, I know you are. Don't let this happen again."

Bumblebee nodded, with unusual seriousness.

"Will you skip patrols again?"

Bumblebee mumbled something

"I can't hear you."

"No."

"Louder!"

"NO!"

"Good," the cyber-ninja smiled. "Now get cracking, its two and a half cycles till the end of your shift."

"Where is my route today?" Bumble bee asked, walking to the door.

"Downtown Detroit. Where all the local shops are."

"Ok, see you later." Bumblebee said as he transformed.

"Oh and Bumbster."

The yellow and black car turned*.

"if you come across any of those 'bots, call for backup, alright?"

"Sure, but who should I call?"

"Call me; the others are still on patrol."

"Can I take care of this on my own?"

"Absolutely not! We don't know what to expect from this things."

"But-,"

"Out of question!"

"Yeesh, you sound even more severe than Optimus.

"I am second in command after all," Jazz smirked proudly.

"Showoff," Bumblebee laughed. "'Kay I see ya,"

"Remember, call for backup."

"Got it." Bumblebee called out as he drove away.

* * *

Detroit was as alive as ever. Teenagers on their way to night clubs, romantic couples kissing in the park, families out on a family dinner. Bumblebee drove by the streets, enjoying the atmosphere.

'Well someone is having fun' he thought as he glanced at a group of college students walking together side by side, singing Hollywood Hills by Sunrise Avenue.

He then turned into a street which consisted of many stores. As he drove by one, he spotted a man breaking a window and taking a box-like object out of it. And that man was no other than Nanosec.

"Hey, you!" Bumblebee called to Nanosec.

The criminal turned, in time to see Bumblebee transform.

"Well, look who is back, had a nice vacation?" Nanosec sneered at the yellow and black mech.

"You bet," 'Bee answered in the same manner, flipping his hands to his stiggers. "Too bad yours is about to end."

"In your dreams robot!"

Bumblebee fired at Nanosec, who dodged the first, but the second shot Bumblebee fired damaged his booster*.  
Bumblebee flipped his hands again and walked over to Nanosec, towering over him.

"Come in clean Nanosec, and the cops might be easy on you," Bumblebee said.

Nanosec stared at Bumblebee in horror, but then looked to the side and gave a mischievous smile, eyes narrowing.  
Bumblebee followed his gaze and saw a taxi car passing by. He turned back to Nanosec. He was gone.

"Hey robot!"

Bumblebee turned towards the voice. It came from Nanosec, who was holding on to the taxi that just passed by.

"It's been fun meeting you, but a got a cab to catch. Oh wait, I already did," Nanosec laughed as he waved goodbye to Bumblebee.

Bumblebee immediately transformers and sped after the taxi. The taxi driver seemed to notice he was being followed and hit on gas*. Bumblebee chase the taxi for fifteen minutes as the driver made all sorts of complicated turns into different street trying to lose the tail he had behind. The driver turned into another street, failing to notice a large puddle in the middle. It then spun out of control as it drove on the puddle, throwing Nanosec into a side alley. Bumblebee transformed as the taxi driver made a run for it, reversing sharply. Bumblebee walked over to Nanosec and took him out of the dumpster he landed in.

"So what do you have to say for yourself?" the yellow mech ridged an optic. Nanosec wriggled in Bumblebee's arm for a bit, and then shoved his foot in the mech's optic. Bumblebee released him, grunting with pain.

"Peace out sucker," Nanosec called out, climbing a ladder to the roof.

"Slag!" Bumblebee growled as he rubbed his optic.

As Bumblebee's vision slowly recovered, he climbed up the ladder and followed Nanosec, jumping from roof to roof. Though Nanosec's backpack was damaged, he was still faster than Bumblebee.  
The yellow and black mech soon realized they were heading for the port. 'He must be planning to escape by a cargo ship' he thought. 'I better catch him before it's too late'. The race continued as they approached the pier.  
When they reached, a ship was just about the set sail. It was Nanosec's chance was Nanosecs chance. He increased his pace. She focused on the target. And jumped... but didn't notice the distance between him and the building next to the ship was far to long for him to make it. So he missed. Fortunately, he caught on the edge of the building. Bumblebee saw it all. He surveyed the area. He was already far behind Nanosec, and the various obstacles would only slow him down. There was no time to loose.

"Help, help me!" Nanosec screamed

"Hold on, I'm coming for you. And don't look down," Bumblebee shouted to him.

The mech run as fast as he could, jumping from roof to roof, absorbing impact from high jumps. He was clearly not doing well. Tripping, slipping and nearly falling.  
'I'm clearly horrible at this thing' he thought glumly. Twenty yards ahead, Nanosec was almost in hysterics. Despite the advice he was given, he looked down. Immediately, he felt dizzy and lost grip of the edge he was holding on to. He fell screaming like little girl. Luckily, he caught onto a rusty of pipe, before he could start accelerating towards the ground. Seeing this, Bumblebee tried to gain some speed, but slipped and this time fell, face first on the concrete. He tried to get up but realized his leg damaged from the impact of the fall. It would be impossible to walk without limping.

"Frag!" he said through his teeth.  
The mech looked back at Nanosec. The pipe he was holding on to was going to snap soon! He stared at this with horror, realizing he could not do anything to help him. Suddenly he noticed something. Someone standing on another roof top, not so far from Nanosec.

"A transformer!" he said barely above a whisper, as he and the figure locked optics.

He squinted his optic to get a better look.

"A femme transformer!"

She was a purplish-blue color with arms and legs of a lighter shade. Her battle mask on. She was a slightly taller than Bumblebee and very slender. In fact, to slender for a femme that has the ability to transform. She had not car part attached to her body like other transformers. Almost like she was in her bare protoform. Bumblebee wondered how she is able to transform.

"Help, help me, please," Nanosec pleaded, taking Bumblebee out of his thoughts.

The femme turned her head from the yellow mech and focused her gaze on Nanosec. Bumblebee heard a sound like a sigh come from her direction. She took some steps back then run towards the edge of the roof she was on a t full speed. And jumped.

"Whoa!" Bumblebee gasped as he watched the femme gracefully summer in the air and switched back normal position.

She landed on another roof, rolled over and continued running towards Nanosec. She slid under a barrier and and jumped over the solar panels ahead of her. She vaulted up a fence and jumped on a poll. Balancing easily, she moved gracefully on it, looking down once then forward again. When reaching to the other building via the poll, then she wall run three meters and jumped on a different concrete roof. She runs towards the edge. Accelerating. Faster. Faster. Then leaped of the edge.

The rest was like slow motion for Bumblebee, his jaw dropping. Nanosec's pipe finally snapped. The criminal screamed as gravity took effect and he began to fall. The femme reached out for him in the air. Grabbed him, and caught onto a firm pipe.

Bumblebee sighed with relief, seeing Nanosec safe. He then made a few steps forward close to edge of the building he was on to get a better view. The femme descended towards him with the same amount of grace as before. When she reached him, she set Nanosec on the roof and gently pushed him with her leg towards yellow mech took the criminal in his hand, holding him firmly and away from his face plate Just then, Nanosec passed out. 'Bee looked at the femme and once again locked optics with her. She had the most unusual optics he ever saw. They were a sea blue, like the ocean on a sunny day, and had a tint of grey in them.

"I would recommend finding some kind of rope to tie him up. This type is not easy to catch if they get away," the femme spoke after a long pause.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," 'Bee answered, dazed.

He was about to ask her her name, but then he noticed she had no autobot instigma. And he realized.

"Step back! Don't come closer!" he warned stepping few feet back.

The femme crossed her arms. "This is what I get from helping you, or is this just your way of thanking 'bot.

Bumblebee's hand went to his audio. He tried to dial Jazz's comm, but he forgot the number combination.

"No! Don't do that!" the femme hissed raising her arms up, slowly coming closer.

"Don't come closer!" the black and yellow mech shouted

"Don't turn me in. I mean no-"

"I said step back decepticon!" Bumblebee cut her off, retreating further away.

"Where exactly do you see a 'con instigma on me," the femme rolled her optics.

Bumblebee surveyed her again. It was true. She had no autobot instigma, nor did she have a decepticon.

"Then what are you?" he asked slightly lowering his stinger.

She was silent for a few seconds.

"Let's just say I'm... a friend," she answered with slight awkwardness

Bumblebee was silent for a few seconds

"You sure you are not a 'con?" he asked wryly, eyeing the femme.

"As sure as steel," the femme said, gazing directly into his optics. "Trust me."

Bumblebee didn't know why, but he believed her. He slowly lowered his stinger, watching the femme in case she was about to strike.

The two gazed at each other for a moment, and then the femme's smile faded. The two heard police sirens coming closer and closer.

"Thanks, I owe you-," the femme finally said.

"You don't owe me anything! You helped me, I helped you. Now we are even. And don't think that makes us friends because of that," Bumblebee cut her off harshly.

He then regretted this, as the femme winced. She turned her gaze away from the mech, obviously hurt.  
'I should have known she was the sensitive type' the mech thought.

"I better get outta here before anyone sees me," the femme mumbled.

She turned run towards the edge of the building.

"Wait!"

The femme turned her head towards the mech.

"Who are you? What's your name? Bumblebee asked, limping closer to her.

"I don't have to tell you. We are even, remember?" she said sharply before disappearing behind the building-scape.

"That's definitely not a good start," he said to himself as he turned to the approaching police cars.

* * *

The cops then arrested Nanosec, and Bumblebee was on his way home. Luckily, Nanosec was still passed out at that time, unable to mention the mysterious femme. The mech drove back to the plant at a steady speed. Although he was in vehicle mode, his damaged leg still hurt a bit.

"Is he back yet?" Sari asked, checking the time on her cell.

"No, not yet Sari," Optimus answered, stretching his arms above his head

"When will he be? I have been waiting for the past fifteen minutes. He is never that late from patrol."

"Fifteen minutes, isn't that late. Maybe he wants to patrol some more."

"Bumblebee, doing overtime patrol? Puh-lease."

The young Prime chuckled to himself. Sari was right; doing extra chose was out-of-character for Bumblebee. He too wondered what was taking him so long.

Just then, Bumblebee walked into the rec-room, limping heavily.

"Bumblebee! What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Sari run over to Bumblebee.

"Nah, just a scratch," the yellow and black mech answered, walking to the room.

"Let's have Ratchet fix you up, I think he is in the med bay," Optimus said, helping Bumblebee walk to the med-bay.

Ratchet was working in the med-bay as predicted. He was as grumpy as ever. The whole team, except for Jazz and Bumblebee had been to some kind of festival at Detroit Central Park, leaving them all exhausted. Arcee went to recharge as soon as they got back, Bulkhead had only went half an hour ago. The green mech had spent all evening painting a vase. Jazz had gone to sleep about an hour ago.

"Damage isn't severe. I just replaced a few wires. But you would have to stay in here for the night. The new material need some time to adjust.

"Seriously, the whole night? Can't I just stay in my room?" Bumblebee whined.

"Fine with me. But I ain't gonna fix you is there are any complications."

"Don't worry 'Bee, it's only one night," Sari said making Bumblebee sigh.

"But how did you hurt yourself in the first place?" Prime asked.

"I was running... and a fell," Bumblebee answered, optics dancing.

"Running? Why were you running?"

"I was chasing Nanosec. I saw him steal something while I was on patrol. So I chased him, jumped from a tall height and fell."

"Then how did you continue running, with your leg damaged like that?" Ratchet asked, turning towards the black and yellow mech.

"I-it wasn't that bad at first. He wasn't that far away, I caught up with him easily. The pain got worst after I got him," Bumblebee answered nervously.

The medic ridged and optic then shrugged, turning back to his equipment.

"What about those unidentified transformers, did you see any?" Optimus asked.

"Nope."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"Alright, I will see you tomorrow. You free from tomorrow's patrol," The red and nuke mech said, walking out of the room.

"See you."

"You sure there isn't anything you aren't telling us?" Sari whispered so Ratchet could not hear

"Yeah, what isn't there not to tell?," 'Bee answered.

"I dunno, you seem kinda nervous," Sari shrugged.

"Nervous, me? Don't be silly Sari. Why would I lie to you?"

"Okay, I guess I'll be going too. You need to rest."

"Sure, good night Sari."

"Night 'Bee."

* * *

Ratchet also left soon after Sari. This felt Bumblebee to think. He hated lying to his team. Especially Sari. Worst of all, he didn't even know why he was doing that. Why will he want to protect that femme? He didn't even know for sure if she was a decepticon! But one thing he knew is that he has too deep in this. There was no turning back.

"What have I gotten myself into?" he said to himself.

* * *

**Phew! Finally got this thing done. So much going on! Bumblebee lying to the team, and one of my OCs shows up. Hope you enjoyed this. Don't forget to R&R.**

**_xXLollipopGalXx_**


	3. Chapter 3: Old faces

** A/N: Hi! I'm running a bit late today, aren't I? To be honest, I didn't think I could finish this on time. I apologize if there are any grammar errors, 'cause sadly this site does not show them. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter! Thoughts are in **_italics._

* * *

Spring was letting everyone know of it today. It was very chilly. Bullets of rain fell along with cold and sharp snow. Normally, citizens of Detroit liked to stay indoors with weather like this. Including, the Autobots. Today, the whole team had taken a day off and was enjoying the warm and dry air of their base. Ratchet was in the med-bay. He was arranging his tools after Bumblebee's final checkup before he was completely discharged from the med-bay. Ratchet didn't know why, but he was sure that the black and yellow mech lied about being able to catch Nanosec with a damaged leg. Yes, the damage wasn't anything serious, but he couldn't have run with it. Ratchet decided to let that go. For now.

He was suddenly taken out of his thoughts when something covered his optics.

"Arcee dear, you really shouldn't sneak up like that," Ratchet said in is unusually soft tone.

"How did you know it was me?" the pink femme said, taking her hands off his optics.

"I would recognize the feel of your servos anywhere," Ratchet said,

He then held his loves waist and kissed her on the lips.

"Only my servos?" Arcee giggled.

Before the medic could answer, the door slid open and in came Optimus.

"Ratchet, have you-" the young prime fell silent as Ratchet and Arcee pulled away from each other.

"Oh Uh, I'll come back later," he said awkwardly, turning to the door.

"Just ask, you already ruined it," Ratchet grumbled, earning a nudge from Arcee.

"I was wondering if you have seen the communication transmitter lying around," the red and blue mech said.

"Yeah, in the corner over there," the medic pointed to the left side of the room.

"But what to you need it for?"

"Professor Sumdac asked whether he can borrow it for some time."

"Sure, take it. Put it to some use before it rusts."

"Okay then. I'll go bring it to him. You are in charge in case-,"

"Optimus sir, do you mind if I go?" Arcee said, beaming with excitement.

Ratchet and Optimus looked at the femme with surprise.

"I only patrol in one sector so I haven't been able get a good look at the city," she continued.

"That's a good idea Arcee, but how would you find your way to Sumdac Tower?" Optimus said.

"Ratchet could show me the way," the pink femme suggested. "You would not mind would you?" she turned to Ratchet.

"I guess, there ain't much to do here anyway," Ratchet shrugged.

"Ok then. But you better get going. Weather forecast promises a storm in about two hours."

"Yeah yeah. Let's go Arcee. A little storm won't hurt us," Ratchet walked past Optimus.

"Are you sure? Maybe we should go later," Arcee said, walking after Ratchet.

"Oh please. It's just Prime and his usual precautions. Besides, the storm is in two hours, we will be back in about an hour."

"I hope so," Arcee said transforming along with Ratchet.

The couple drove side by side on the streets of Detroit. Arcee asked a lot of question such as what the traffic light were. Ratchet didn't mind, he actually liked explaining all that stuff to her. It started raining in about thirty minutes after the set off. It got much more windy and cold.

_So much for an accurate forecast_ Ratchet inwardly complained.

* * *

They reached Sumdac Tower in about twenty minutes, transforming carefully so they won't slip and fall. The two entered the building, Arcee surveying her new surroundings.

"Ah, Ratchet, Arcee, welcome welcome!" Prof. Sumdac greeted, walking up to them

"How nice it is to see you again. I believe you brought the transmitter?"

"Of course! If we wouldn't have, why would he be here?" Ratchet joked as Arcee took the transmitter out of compartment.

"Oh thank you. How nice of you. Don't worry. I won't be needing it for long."

"Keep as long as you want to. We don't use it anyway."

"But Professor, what you shall use it for?" Arcee asked.

"Oh, nothing major Arcee. I just want to compare its design specs to my new prototype," Prof. Sumdac said.

"You are making your own transmitter?" Ratchet said, ridging and optic.

"It's just a little something I have been working on, nothing special. It's no match for your cybertronian technology, but I want to see how much far I have gotten," the old Prof replied.

"I see. Well, we better get going. Where should I put this?" Ratchet asked.

"Oh yes, you better get back before the storm strikes. If it's not a problem, please take it to my office on the top floor."

"Which way is it?"

"Get the elevator over there," Sumdac pointed to his right.

"Select the highest floor. When you get there, go through the corridor and turn the first right conner, there you will see my office. Type in the password 647384, the door should open. Then place the transmitter at the platform near my desk."

"Ok, got it. Lets go Arcee."

The two Autobots made their to the elevator. Ratchet selected the highest floor. When they got there, they went down the corridor and turned the right Conner as they were told. Arcee then entered the password to his office and the door opened.

"It's getting really windy Ratchet. Look," Arcee said, glancing outside the windows.

"Huh, looks like it will hail after all," Ratchet nodded, and then walked to the platform.

"We better get going before-"

The medic was cut off by the sound of a blast, followed be glass breaking. He was then thrown across the room and hit the wall with a large thud. He was still holding the transmitter firmly in his servo.

"RATCHET!" Arcee cried, running to Ratchet.

"Are you alright?" she asked concerned, surveying her body for any serious damage.

"Eh, just a few scratches," he said as the femme helped him up.

"I'm afraid that won't be for long," a voice said.

The two Autobots turned to the direction of the voice. It came from the  
direction of the blast that was covered with a thick cloud of smoke. There was debris everywhere, shards of broken glass and concrete were scattered all over the floor. Ratchet pushed Arcee behind him as the smoke began to clear. Slowly but surely, a familiar figure appeared when the smoke completely cleared.

"Starscream?!" Ratchet exclaimed, his optics wide with shock.

"Have you missed me?" the seeker jet said with an evil grin.

"T-that impossible! You went offline!" Ratchet stuttered.

"Lets just say I had a little help," Starscream said then glanced to his side.

Another jet came into view, flying towards Starscream. It then transformed to reveal no one other than Slipstream.

"You started without me! I told you to wait," the Decepticon femme complained as she flew to Starscreams side.

"Don't be disappointed Slipstream. You arrived just in time for the actual fun."

"What do you two want?" Ratchet said through his teeth.

"The transmitter you are carrying," Slipstream said.

"The transmitter, what does a Decepticon along with his clone need a communications transmitter?"

Slipstream growled and narrowed her eyes at the medic, warming her lasers up.

"We won't ask twice Autobot. Hand over the transmitter, now!" 'Screamer shouted.

"Over my offline body!" Ratchet barked back.

Starscream's smile returned. He pointed his laser to the two Autobots.

"As you wish."

Starscream started shoot at the couple. Slipstream did the same a second after. Ratchet grabbed Arcee's hand from behind him, and run, pulling her along with him.

"Head for the elevator!" he shouted over the shooting.

He and Arcee then transformed and drove at full speed towards the exit. Before they reached, Slipstream fired her lasers at the main power cord. With a spark of light, the power went out.

Ratchet transformed and hit the door with his hand.

"It's jammed!" he said as he tried to open it. Arcee transformed and tried to open it as well.

"It's no use. As long as the power is down, we can't open it!" Arcee said.

Ratchet growled, hitting the door once again. The 'cons continued blasting them as they tried to unjam the door. Ratchet took the most damage, for he tried to cover Arcee. Slipstream flew over and grabbed Arcee by the arms, gripping her neck with the laser.

"Arcee!" Ratchet shouted, preparing to defend his love.

"I'm going to ask one last time autobot! Hand over the transmitter or your girlfriend here gets it!" Slipstream warned, tithing her grip around Arcee's neck.

Ratchet glared at Slipstream with pure hate. He clenched his hands into fists.

"Let her go!" he shouted.

"You don't have a choice autobot. If we don't take the transmitter, you don't get her back," Starscream said.

Ratchet speculated for a moment. He wasn't in the condition to fight, neither could he take on two decepticons on his own. Even if he called for backup right now, the team won't arrive in time to help. Starscream was right. He had no choice. If he won't give them the transmitter, he will lose Arcee forever. He let out an angry huff before opening his compartment and bringing out the part.

"Let her go first!"

Starscream made a shook his finger,"Not so fast autobot. Give us the transmitter then you get the femme."

Ratchet looked back at Arcee. She shook her head back and forth mouthing 'No'.

The medic hesitantly placed the transmitter on the floor and shoved it with his foot towards Starscream.

"Now, that wasn't so hard was it?" Starscream grinned mischievously.

He looked at Slipstream and nodded. The Decepticon femme released the Arcee and pushed her across the room back to Ratchet.

"It has been fun meeting you again autobot, but have got a message to deliver," Starscream said picking up the transmitter.

"I don't think so 'Screamer." a voice said from behind them.

The two 'cons turned, stepping aside. The voice came from a transformer who was standing at the edge of the window. He was about Optimus' size, and was chocolate brown in color. He had a heavy build. He had two helicopter-wing-like antennas on each of his audios. He had something like a bag on resting around his neck and a hand gun around his right thigh. He had a machine gun stuck to him behind his back.

The wind started to blow, sending dust into the broken window, giving the mech a mysterious look.

"Ugh, it's you Helichoper, what do you want?" Starscream said with a disgusted tone.

"Hello to you to Starscream," the mech called Helichoper grinned.

"Slipstream, you look as beautiful as ever." he turned to the Decepticon femme.

"Cut the small talk! You have no business here! Get the frag outta here," Slipstream snapped.

"You already know I consider everything you do my business Slipstream. Don't act like you don't know that," he said walking towards them.

"Whatever, just scram already! Nothing here is of your interest!" Starscream yelled.

"Uh, yes there is," Helichoper said.

"And what would that be?" Slipstream ridged an optic.

"The transmitter, why else,"

"Ha, and what will you need a communications transmitter for," Starscream laughed.

Helicopters smile faded as he brought out his machine gun.

"Lets just say I'm taking it for safe keeping."

With that, he started shooting at Starscream with his machine gun. The seeker jet stepped out of the way before he was hit. He fired his lasers in return. Slipstream flew to Helichoer and tried to kick him in the face. The brown mech threw his machine gun on the floor and dodged, bending backwards. Starscream gave up shooting and joined them in their combat fight.

As they continued to throw fists at each other and blocking attacks, Ratchet dialed Optimus' comm link.

"Prime! We have situation here! Arcee and need back up!" he shouted over the sound grunts and groans.

"What's going on Ratchet?" Optimus sounded concerned.

"It's a long story. Head to Sumdac tower, the highest floor. Hurry!"

"We are on our way Ratchet."

Ratchet shot off him comm and turned back to the battle. To his surprise, Starscream and Slipstream were actually struggling. Helichoper was too quick for them to dodge, they could barely even blocked block his attacks. Starscream aimed his laser at him, but Helichoper grabbed it firmly. With a single pull, he broke off the laser and used it to hit 'Screams head. The seeker jet mech fell on his back, curling into a ball, while Helichoper used the laser to target Slipstream.

"Ratchet, Ratchet!" Arcee hissed, shaking his shoulder.

"Mmm?" the medic turned his head towards the femme.

"We can get the transmitter while they are distracted."

He thought for a moment, glancing back to the fight. Starscream was still cringing in pain and Slipstream was occupied with Helichoper.

"Ok, but we need remain unnoticed. I can't move fast enough, so you go in front, I'll cover you at the back," he whispered.

She nodded and proceeded with her task. Avoiding the battle area, she tiptoed to where the transmitter lay. Arcee was faster than Ratchet, so he remained quite a long distance behind her. When she reached it, she sat on one knee and stretched her hand to take it.

"Arcee, look-" Ratchet cried.

Suddenly, somebody grabbed her hand and pulled her forward. She gasped as she met face to face with Starscream, who was grinning from audio to audio.

"Gotcha! Thought youngest smart eh? Well guess what," he said, aiming his remaining laser directly at her face.

"I'm smarter."

Arcee stared at the laser in horror, as Starscream prepared to fire.

"Arcee, no," Ratchet cried as he run towards them.

Hearing the cry, Helichoper turned his attention to all the commotion. Seeing what Starscream was about to do, he shoved Slipstream onto the floor and sprinted towards Starscream. Just before Starscream could shoot, he lunged at him and shoved him out of the way. Starscream released Arcee's hand and fell on the floor with Helichoper, hitting the floor with an audio pearsing bang. Ratchet then got to Arcee and hugged her tightly.

"Shh, Shh, it's ok. I'm here, you are safe," he murmured softly as he rubbed her back, as the femme returned the hug.

Helichoper painfully got up from the floor, gripping his helm and groaning.

"Slag, that hurt," he mumbled, swaying from side to side.

The sound of sirens broke through the room, along with the sound of a strong wind.

The now conscious Slipstream walked to the edge of the window and look down.

"The autobots! We need to get out of here," she exclaimed.

"Starscream, get the transmitter and lets go. Starscream?" she turned towards the seeker jet. He was lying on the floor motionless.

"Grrr, why do the femme always do to the dirty work?" she quickly marched in Starscreams direction.

She picked up the transmitter and Starscreams broken laser from the floor.

"Now where do you think-" Helichoper grabbed her right wing, turning her around.

Before he could continue, Slipstream stabbed him in the abdomen with the laser in her hand. Helichopers eyes widened and he lipplates released a cocked grunt. Slipstream pulled the laser out if him, and quickly went to Starscream. She threw with over her shoulder and run towards the broken window, jumped and transformed. She flew off into the off in to the sky, with Starscream on the back.

Helichoper fell on his knees, then on his side gripping his wound. A pool of energon slowly began to form around him. Ratchet and Arcee quickly run to his side, squatting beside his.

"Hey can you hear me?" Ratchet said, shaking his arm a bit.

Helichoper slowly turned his head towards Ratchet and nodded.

"Ok, you are awake, that's a good sign." he medic sounded relieved.

Suddenly, the door to the office bust open, with a loud bang. The rest of Team Earth came rushing in.

"What happened here?" Jazz said looking at all the damage.

"This place is a mess," Bulkhead added.

"No time to explain. We need to get him to the med-bay." Ratchet said, covering the hole in 'Chopers abdomen.

"Ratchet, who-" Optimus asked.

"It does not matter!" Ratchet snapped at the Prime

"This mech is in critical condition, a he will offline if we don't so something immediately!"

"You are gonna treat him?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yes I am. Now help me get him back to base."

"Right," Optimus nodded.

"Bumblebee, Jazz, take him and carry him to the elevator." the red and blur mech ordered.

Jazz and Bumblebee moved to Ratchet's side and carried the leaking mech out of the room.

"Will he be alright Ratchet?" Arcee asked.

"I'll try my best, but right now I can't give any promises with the state he is in," Ratchet said, patting the femme's shoulder.

The couple then walked out if the room and headed towards the elevator where the rest if the team was waiting.

* * *

They took the elevator to the ground floor, Helichoper leaking all over the place. As soon as they got there, they practically sprinted towards the exit of the tower.

"Ratchet, Arcee, I heard shooting from the top floor and called the police. Are you alright?" Professor Sumdac asked, walking after them.

"We got attacked by Decepticons. But we are ok," Ratchet said over this shoulder.

When they were on the outside, Optimus transformed for Bumblebee and Jazz to put Helichoper in this his trailer.

"I never knew you had a new team member," the old Professor stated.

"He isn't," Bumblebee said, transforming

"Then who is he?"

"Yeah, good question," Jazz said looking at Ratchet.

"I'll explain later. Lets move! He is losing energon fast!" the medic said evading Jazz's gaze.

He transformed along with Bulkhead and drove off with the rest of the team through the cold wind and wet road. Jazz stared at them for a moment then transformed a drove after them.

* * *

**And the 'cons are at it again. My my, what is Starscream up to this time? I would like to know what you think of my story or if it worth writing. With over 150 views and only two reviews from the same person (thank you SlipknotGhidorah! ), I'm starting doubt I should continue this. So PLEASE PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE review.**

**Oh and almost forgot. I'm starting finals next week so I probably won't update next week and next 2 weeks. Expect me to be back writing in about 3 weeks.**** 'Till next time.**

**__****xXLollipopGalXx**


	4. Chapter 4: Raid

**I'm baaaaack! Just finnished exams and now I'm on holidays! Thank you all for your patience. So lets get on with this chapter. Enjoy**

Optimus silently watched the monitors near Helichoper's berth. Helichoper has been stable for the past two days since he was brought to the base. But he was still in bad condition since he had lost a lot of energon.

"He does not look good Ratchet. Are you sure he will make it?" Optimus asked, turning to the medic.

"He will be fine. He will stay in stasis for a week or two, but will survive. Kid's a born fighter," the red mech answered.

Optimus thoughtfully watched Ratchet check Helichoper's optic for a moment.

"You never really told us what happened up there," the red and blue mech stated.

Ratchet sighed irritably stopped what he was doing. He turned his head to Optimus.

"What is there to tell? We got attacked by Starscream and his clone who tried to take the transmitter. Then this 'bot showed up and tried to take it as well," he said gruffly.

Optimus looked directly into Ratchet's optics.

"Something else happened up there," he quietly stated.

Ratchet sighed again. He then covered his optics with his hand and let out a heavy vent.

"Starscream almost killed Arcee. Aimed his laser right at her face. He was seconds away from shooting, if he would have she...," his voice trailed off at the last part, pain written all over his face.

"But this mech saved her. He pushed Starscream out of the way in the nick of time. H-he did not have to. But he did."

"That's why you are helping him." Optimus said.

Ratchet nodded slowly. There was another pause for a moment.

"But what faction is he?"

"Don't know," the medic shrugged and looked back at Helichoper.

"I didn't find any instigma while examining him. But he is likely to be a Decepticon. He must have lost the instigma in battle."

"Then we better contact the Elite Guard," the young prime suggested.

"Not now. Let him heal first. The least I can do for him is treat him right now. They will throw him straight in a cell back at Cybertron."

"Ok, will do. We will wait. But as soon as he wakes up, we will need to let Ultra Magnus know about this," Optimus said.

Suddenly, the door slid up with a screech, and Jazz came in.

"So how is it goin'?" the ninja asked walking to them.

"Nothing new," Optimus said.

"He is still in stasis."

"Can't say the same about the city. Sighting of those mysterious transformers have increased all over town. They have been seen in multiple locations all over town." Jazz said.

"Where have they been seen?" Ratchet asked.

"Parks, streets, alleys but mostly rooftops. They are everywhere!" the white mech waved his hands dramatically on the air.

"Past two days huh? Could he have anything to do with this?" Optimus pointed to Helichoper on the berth.

"What am I, a psychic?" Ratchet grumbled, turning back to the berth.

"What are those decepti-creeps up to?" Jazz wondered out loud.

"I don't know, but we better investigate. Where have they been mostly seen?" Optimus said.

"Like I said rooftops. All over town."

"Alright. Call Bulkhead, we are going on patrol."

The red and blue mech walked out of the med-bay and transformed. Jazz followed after the fire track and called Bulkhead to join him. Ratchet also turned to the walk out of the room. He turned off the light and glanced back at Helichoper. He watched his monitors for a moment and sighed, walking out of the room.

* * *

The three Autobots drove on the streets of Detroit. They have been driving for about forty-five minutes. There was no sign of the any transformers.

"Streets are clear boss-bot. Looks like they gave it a rest," Bulkhead said.

"We still need the check the rooftops, in case they are here," Optimus said.

"There is an open alley up ahead." Jazz said.

The trio transformed and let Jazz lead the way to an alley in the side of the street. There was a large ladder, big enough to even support Bulkhead. They climbed up the ladder and got on the roof.

"Man, what a view," Jazz said looking at the skyscrapers beside Sumdac tower.

"This will be great for my next painting," Bulkhead said.

"We need to split up to make this faster," Optimus stated.

"Jazz, stay here and examine this sector. Bulkhead, your route is around the city center, I'll take the take the area near Sumdac tower."

"'K, see you later," Bulkhead said, as the three went in different directions.

Two hours passed since the three broke up into various sectors. They didn't see or find anything. Optimus had searched the area around Sumdac tower carefully, staying alerted all the time. Though he did not see anything suspicious, he still got the feeling like he was being followed.

"Jazz, what's your status?" he asked through his comm link.

"No sign of them here Prime," Jazz replied.

"How about you Bulkhead?" the young prime asked.

"Same here bossbot," the green mech replied.

"Are you sure?" Optimus asked.

"Yep, got that right," Bulkhead said.

"Uh huh," Jazz added.

"Then I guess you two can head to base. Let's continue searching tomorrow."

"What about you, aren't you coming?" Bulkhead said.

"I'll hang around for a bit, in case I see anything," Optimus said.

"Alright, see you later," Jazz said, before Optimus shut off his comm link.

The red and blue mech transformed, and glanced around his surroundings. He was right in the heart of the city, where all the cities the hassle and bustle was and all the heavy traffic was usually concentrated. But now it was surprisingly clear. Just a few cars were passing by. A gentle wind blew some leaves which lay on the pavement. Optimus, not in a hurry to go anywhere, decided to walk back to the base, instead of driving there. He started walking at a steady speed, stepping in puddles and kicking rocks on his way. He was in a good mood, enjoying the quiet streets of Detroit, but he still got the feeling he was being watched. He turned into an empty street. He walked a few steps then stopped. He looked back to see if anyone was behind him. Seeing that no one was, he turned and looked ahead. He looked at the bridge that trains passed on in front of him. It took his optics a few seconds to focus on it because it was too dark. When they finally did, he stared blankly at what he saw. A yellow figure was squatting on the bridge, staring right into his optics. Optimus' optics widened as he stared back at it. Back at her.

His jaw dropped as he looked at her.  
A second later, her optics also widened. He could have sworn he heard her gasp.

"It can't be," he murmured, not looking away from her.

She stared back at him with fear and shock in her optics. The next moment he knew, a train passes by, completely covering her. When it passed, she was gone.  
Optimus blinked, confused of what just happened. He looked around him, searching for her.

"Prime!"

The mech gasped and jerked back, tripping and falling over with a thud.

His hand went to his comm link, "Yeah Jazz?"

"What's taking you so long?" Jazz said through the comm.

"I decided to walk home, I didn't want to drive," the young prime said in slight shock.

"We started to get worried. Are you sure you are ok? You sound kinda off."

"Yeah, I'm fine. You just uh, startled me there."

"Really? Sorry, didn't mean to do that. Hey, there is some crazy show starting in a few minutes. Sari says it's great. We have all settled down, just waiting for you," the ninja hinted.

"You can start, I'll be there soon," Optimus said, venting heavily.

He got up and looked around him once more. He shook his head a sighed. Did he reapply see what he thinks he saw? If he did, how was that possible? Millions of question raced through his head, making his processor ache. He was probably just tired, he needed to relax. He transformed and drove out of the street, sharply turning the corner.

* * *

The evening was enjoyable. Sari had recommended an action movie and the whole team was watching. It was mostly crime, but there were funny parts which made the whole team laugh. They were all having a nice time as a family, laughing together a chatting along. They were all so engrossed on what they were doing that they practically didn't notice how quiet Optimus was. He rarely even smiled at the jokes in the movie. He was still thinking about later that evening. He was able to convince himself that he imagined what he saw, but it still brought back the painful memories.  
He sat there, glum with a pained expression on his face, thinking about his past. Soon the others noticed.

"Are you ok bossbot? Seem kinda sad," Bulkhead stated turning to his leader.

"Yeah, you have been really quiet today," Bumblebee added.

"I'm fine, just tired," the young prime lied.

"I'll go get some recharge," He said getting up.

"Already? But the movie is not done yet," Sari pouted.

"Let him go Sari. It's been a long day, the mech is exhausted. Arcee is already deep in recharge," Ratchet said, looking at the recharging femme who was leaning on his shoulder.

Arcee didn't get much recharge since Helichoper was brought to the base. She helped Ratchet treat him during the day time, and even insisted in monitoring him during the night.. She didn't know why Helichoper saved her, but she was very grateful for that.

"Arcee hasn't slept for days, unlike Optimus," Sari argued.

She turned her head towards Optimus, "You sure you wanna go?"

The red nodded blue mech nodded, and smiled meekly.

"Alright, guess I can't force you to stay. But you better sleep well, 'cause tomorrow night's film is gonna be twice as long," the techno organic smiled and winked.

"I'll keep that in mind," the red and blur mech said.

"See you tomorrow."

* * *

The team said good night to their leader and went back to watching the movie. It lasted for about an hour more, after which Bumblebee drove Sari back home and the rest went sleep. Bumblebee came home tired and very sleepy. He dragged himself legs to the berth and slumped on his berth. He lay down on the berth and sighed, waiting for recharge to kick in. He waited. Waited. And waited, but he could not recharge. He sat on his berth and rubbed his temples. He had been so tired a few minutes ago, but now he felt energetic. He decided to go watch the TV again.

_Maybe I'll fall asleep there_ he thought to himself.

So he swung his legs off the edge of the berth and jumped off the berth. He made his way to the rec room. As he got closer, he heard someone silently cursing.

'Huh, guess I'm not the only one who can't sleep'

He entered the rec room but could not see anyone. Whoever was there was still cursing. Bumblebee ridged an optic and made his way to the switch. He pressed the button and the light on. Someone was sitting on the floor.

"You!" he exclaimed stepping back.

The figure jerked its head towards the mech and gasped. It was that femme he saw a few weeks ago! She tried to get up but fell over; her leg was tied up in the wires connected to the TV. Bumblebee activated his stinger and targeted it at her.

"Don't move!" he warned coming closer to her.

She shook her head, recovering her focus. She removed a blade, more like a big kitchen knife with a complex design from her pede. She used it to cut through the wires with ease, and slid it back into her pede. When she tried to get up, Bumblebee fired his stinger, but she dodged rolling to the side. The shot hit the electrical socket near the TV. Sparks flew all over the room; Bumblebee put servos up to cover this face. The femme used this to make her escape. When the sparking stopped, there was a lot of smoke in the room, as if there was a fire. Apparently, the smoke alarms detected that too, and stared to sprinkle water all over the base. A second later, Bumblebee could hear loud exclaims of the others as the water began to sprinkle all over the base.

"What happened here?" Bulkhead came rushing out of the corridor.

"Bumblebee! Have you lost your mind?!" Ratchet cried, ready punch the yellow mech in the face.

"It wasn't me! Someone else is in the base!" he jerked his hands up in defense, backing away from the angry medic.

"Then who was it?" Arcee asked.

"That femme, the one I saw...," the yellows mech's voice trailed away.

"What femme?" Jazz said edging an optic.

"I-er, you see uh," Bumblebee stammered, his face heating.

Everyone gave the yellow mech angry looks.

"You met a femme we don't know, here on earth, AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US!" Ratchet shouted. He stepped towards Bumblebee, ready to give it to him.

"That's not important right now," Optimus said stepping between the two.

"There is an intruder in the base, and we need to find her. We need to spread out."

Ratchet glared at Bumblebee for a moment, "We will talk about this later."

* * *

The team spread out searching the base. Optimus took the living room, in case she comes back there. Jazz went to the med bay. Bulkhead decided to check the rooms. Ratchet went to the corridor. Bumblebee and Arcee search the outside of the base.  
The six of them searched and searched, but could not find anything.

"Did you find anything?" Optimus asked through the comm link.

"Nope."

"Nah Uh."

"Negative."

"Nothing here."

"Don't see anything."

"I think she is gone," Jazz said.

"If she isn't, she ain't inside," Ratchet added.

"Ok then. Bulkhead, Arcee, search the parking lot for a bit. We will have a meeting after you two are done," Optimus said and shut off his comm link.

Jazz walked down the corridor to the rec room. He was fairly pissed with Bumblebee for keeping something like that from the team. If he would have told them earlier, they would have at least the slightest of what they are dealing with, instead of searching the city practically blind folded! He put is best stern face on. Bumblebee needed to be thought a lesson for him to never so that again. He picked up his pace, marching past the room. Suddenly he stopped. He took a few steps back. He forgot to check the med bay. He went back, pressed the button near the med bay door and entered. He walked in and went to the berth Helichoper was on. The brown was still in stasis, recharging peacefully. Jazz didn't like the look of him. He seemed... dangerous. Jazz wouldn't be surprised if he was a Decepticon. The ninja turned and walked back to the door. The others have probably gathered in the rec room and were waiting for him. When he was close enough to the door, he heard footsteps which got louder and louder.

'It's probably Bulkhead, only he make that much noise when walking' Jazz thought.

'I guess he also wants to check on this guy'

He pressed the button on the left and the door slid up. But behind it was no Bulkhead. Jazz stepped back. It was a large tall figure, which explained the loud footsteps. It was too dark for Jazz to see its color or face, but he could see its shape. The figure was not too muscular, but not too puny either. It had broad shoulders, close to Helichoper's. It was a mech. Jazz could take out his nunchakus, the figure punched him in the face. Jazz flew halfway across the room and landed on the floor close to Helichoper's berth, cracking his head shaker it. He was about to get up and fight back, but decided that he will pretend to be unconscious then sneak up on him when he is not looking. So he lay there, motionless on the floor. He could hear the figure circulating him, optics digging into him. Suddenly the door slid open and he heard the figure sigh irritably

"What took you so long?" he said.

Jazz dared to open his optics the slightest bit, too at least see the movement in case he tried to kill him.

"Well sorry, we could not go faster!" a femme's voice said.

"Those mechs are everywhere!"

"Oh please," the mech said.

"They are so slow, it was nothing difficult to move around the place with ease and didn't get spotted," the mech said, slightly proud.

"Didn't get spotted huh? How to you explain that on the floor?" another femme's voice came.

"Uh, I wasn't expecting him to be in here. But I still got here faster than you," the mech said.

"You never change Aquablast," she sighed.

"Oh Primus! Helichoper, what have they done to you?" different femme exclaimed. Her had a higher pitch than the other femmes.

Jazz could hear them walking to the berth

"What happened to him?" the mech asked.

"He got stabbed. Look at his wound," one of the femmes said.

"We better get him out of here before they know we are still here."

"Have you lost your mind! We can't move him," the other said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that if we move him out of here, we may cause his wound to leak. Look at it! One wrong movement and energon would gash out of it like a fountain!" she replied.

"So... what do we do?" the mech asked.

"Nothing, we leave him here."

"Are you crazy? You expect us to just leave him?" the other femme said.

"Not for long, a few days when he will be stronger.'

"She is right. We can't risk Helichoper's health. If we could get him out of here without a hassle, that will not be a problem. But we can't do that jumping from roof top to roof top. And the autobot team, we be so slow that they will easily catch up with us. WE can't escape them without a good chase," the femme with the high pitched voice said.

"Ok, lets say we leave him here, what if they report him to the elite guard, or even worst take him offline. We still don't know who did this to him, what if it was them?" the mech asked.

"I doubt that. If they hurt him on purpose, why will they help him recover? And as for calling the elite guard part, their leader will not allow under any circumstances for them to report him without him recovering first, or at least coming out of stasis." the other femme said.

"You sound so sure. Have you met him before?" the femme with the high pitched voice asked.

"I... I just trust my intuition," she answered quickly .

_Hmm, interesting_ Jazz thought.

"So are you saying we gone through all that for nothing?!" the mech said with disbelief

"At least we know where exactly to find him, instead of turning the whole place upside down," the femme with the high pitched voice said.

"Jazz, where are you?" Ratchets muffled voice came from the rec room.

"Slag! We better get out of here," one of the femmes said.

Jazz then heard a shot and the sound of breaking glass.

'They must have shot the skylight' he thought.

"I hate leaving him here," the mech said.

"We will come back for him later. Now let's move!" a femme said.

Then all that follow was the sound of someone jumping on the berth and running footsteps, which quickly faded away.

Jazz finally got up, holding his helm. He looked around the room. The skylight was broken and the the glass from it was scattered around the berth, some pieces even on it.

The door slid open and the rest of the team rushed in.

"Jazz, what happened to you?" Ratchet exclaimed.

"I got attacked," Jazz replied as Optimus helped him up

"Couldn't you call for help?" Arcee asked.

Jazz shook his helm, "He would have knocked me out completely."

"He?"

"I thought you saw a femme," Bulkhead looked at Bumblebee.

"She wasn't alone. There were two more and a mech with her," Jazz said.

"They came here to take that guy," he nodded towards Helichoper.

"Then why didn't they take him!" Optimus asked.

"They saw he was in bad shape, so they decided to leave him here and come back later."

"Good thing they weren't that foolish to," Ratchet grumbled.

"So what do we do prime?" Bumblebee asked.

Optimus pit his servo to his chin, deep in thought. He stayed in that pose for a few moments then looked at Bumblebee.

"First you tell us about the femme you met," he said, his voice full of seriousness.

"We are going to get to the button of this. And when they return, we will be ready."

* * *

...**Wow... What a chapter! So much commotion and such a big hint. I'm sure some of you have already guessed (wink). This seemed a bit cheesy to me, ****but I really enjoyed writing this, and hope you enjoyed reading this. Title does not really fit, but can't think of anything else so... yeah. Don't forget to Review. "Till later.**

**_xXLollipopGalXx_**


End file.
